


Better

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak is sick for the first time at the new apartment and Even takes care of him.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: maybe a lil sickfic?

“Just relax, Isak, I’ve got you,” Even says for what must be the 10th time in the past hour. It would be an understatement for Isak to say he’s been…nervous. This is the first time Isak’s been sick in the new apartment - the first time Even’s had to take care of him. He’s been trying to either apologize or convince Even he’s healthy or take care of himself in some misguided way. Even kisses his cheek. “Relax, love.”

“I’m sorry, I just -” Even’s finally gotten him into bed and is currently running a cold cloth over Isak’s face and neck, trying to get Isak’s fever at least somewhat under control. He’s already taken the max amount of paracet he’s allowed to take and it hasn’t done much. Even presses a cold little kiss to Isak’s burning cheek. “I just…” He can’t quite seem to make his thoughts untangle themselves. His head feels light. Even places his hands on either side of his face.

“It’s alright,” he whispers, and Isak lets himself curl up closer to Even’s chest. He loves the feeling of Even’s skin on his. It’s instantly calming, instantly soothing. All the noise seems to quiet - it’s just the two of them in the little apartment. He lets out a shaky breath and Even holds him tighter.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he mumbles and Even hushes him. Isak had been insisting for almost a week that he was not, in fact, sick, much to Even’s frustration. Today was the day he finally broke down.

“Don’t worry about it.” They lie there for what feels like forever, Isak listening to the sound of Even’s heartbeat. He’s never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
